Our First Kiss
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: VOCALOID life. Len merasa 'aneh' ketika mendengar Rin akan menyanyi duet dan berciuman dengan Gakupo, kenapa? Len tidak mengerti? Siapa yang akan menjadi ciuman pertama Rin? One-shot. Summary ancur, RnR please!


Lagi ngidam bikin fic sebelum belajar, aku kepikiran cerita ini deh. Aku lebih suka bikin cerita VOCALOID dimana para tokohnya itu robot atau program, karena rasanya lebih dekat dengan kenyataan sebenarnya, hehe….

Apakah incest juga berlaku untuk para robot? Aku pribadi juga nggak ngerti.

Ok, mari kita masuk ke cerita.

Warning: VOCALOID life, Future Timeline, OOC, Incest, Miss Typo merajalela

Disclaimer: VOCALOID bukan punyaku yg jelas, punya programnya aja boro-boro ada…. =3=

* * *

><p><strong>Our First Kiss<strong>

Di masa depan, di masa dimana teknologi telah berkembang begitu pesat, telah ciptakan VOCALOID yang memiliki hati layaknya manusia. VOCALOID adalah android yang bisa menyanyi untuk para fansnya, mereka merupakan idol abadi. Nyaris tak ada perbedaan antara VOCALOID dengan manusia biasa, perbedaan yang mencolok adalah mereka selalu mengenakan headphone, mereka tidak bisa bertambah tua, mereka tidak bisa makan (atau belum karena belum ditemukan teknologi agar VOCALOID bisa makan layaknya manusia biasa), mereka membutuhkan charge energi ion (energi ramah lingkungan yang dipakai untuk menggantikan energi minyak bumi yang sudah habis), mereka tidak memiliki hormone dan mereka tidak bisa bereproduksi.

Hal-hal tersebut membuat VOCALOID terlihat spesial juga menjadikan mereka sebagai idol abadi dan sempurna untuk para fansnya.

Namun, meski begitu… bukan berarti VOCALOID tidak bisa jatuh cinta.

Seperti apa yang terjadi pada sepasang VOCALOID 'kembar' dari perusahaan Crypton Future Media.

"Ini, projek kalian untuk bulan ini," kata sang produser, menyerahkan berlembar-lembar projek ke tangan sepasang VOCALOID remaja laki-laki dan perempuan yang sekilas tampak identik.

Kagamine Len, VOCALOID dengan penampilan remaja laki-laki berumur 14 tahun hanya memandang projek di tangannya dengan malas. Kenapa lagi-lagi lagu-lagu yang ia nyanyikan hanya lagu-lagu bernuansa imut dan kekanakan? Wajar sih dengan penampilan dan wajahnya yang seperti itu. Tapi, ia ingin lagu yang lebih menantang…

"Uwaaah…. Aku akan duet dengan Gakupo-nii!" pekik Rin, 'kembaran' Len yang berada di sebelahnya. Len terkejut dan segera berpindah tempat ke samping Rin untuk membaca projek yang ada di tangan VOCALOID remaja putri itu.

Len membaca projek itu bersama Rin. Projeknya hanya berupa lagu duet dengan Kamui Gakupo, VOCALOID dengan penampilan seperti seorang samurai dari perusahaan lain. Namun, wajah Len berubah semakin masam saat ia membaca seperti apa lirik lagu yang akan dinyanyikan oleh Rin dan Gakupo.

Ini perasaannya saja tapi lagu ini…. Sensual sekali?

"Akhirnya, aku bisa menyanyikan lagu yang sensual lagi, sudah lama sekali," komentar Rin senang. Len tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, hanya terus membaca projek di tangan Rin.

"Yah karena ini kolaborasi dengan VOCALOID perusahaan lain, aku mohon kerja kerasmu ya Rin-chan," kata produser. Rin mengangguk dengan senang.

Rin dan Len pergi dari ruangan produser untuk menuju ruangan tempat VOCALOID biasanya berkumpul bersama, mereka menyebutnya sebagai 'ruang keluarga'.

Begitu masuk, mereka lihat semua VOCALOID lain juga berada di ruangan itu dan sibuk melakukan kegiatan masing-masing.

Rin dan Len segera menghampiri sofa berwarna kuning dan duduk bersama.

"Miku-nee, Meiko-nee, aku dapat lagu duet bersama Gakupo-nii bulan ini!" pekik Rin gembira, membuat 'kakak-kakak' mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan beralih ke adik perempuan mereka itu.

"Eh, bagus dong, kamu kan jarang-jarang duet dengan VOCALOID perusahaan lain," kata Miku. Rin mengangguk, ia menghampiri Miku dan Meiko dengan projek di tangannya. Mereka semua membacanya dan membicarakannya dengan antusias hingga membuat telinga Len panas.

Kenapa ia merasa kesal? Len tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi ia tidak suka sikap Rin yang terlalu riang menurutnya. Itu kan cuma lagu duet biasa dengan Gakupo, yang notabenya GGG (Ganteng-Ganteng Goblok) seperti Kaito, apanya yang spesial?

Lagipula sejak kapan juga Rin memanggil Gakupo dengan sebutan "Gakupo-nii"? Ia kan bukan kakak mereka, perusahaan saja beda.

Len berusaha membaca projek yang ada di tangannya namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa mencerna apa yang tertulis di sana meski ia baca berulang-ulang.

"Eh, lihat ini! Di video klipnya, Rin-chan akan berciuman dengan Gakupo!" pekik Miku kegirangan.

Len tersentak dan segera melupakan projek yang ada di tangannya. Apa! Rin akan berciumand engan Gakupo?

"Eh, benarkah?" tanya Rin, merebut kertas projek dari tangan Miku dan membacanya ulang. Wajah Rin memerah seketika, Len merasakan dadanya terasa ngilu melihat sikap Rin seperti itu. Kenapa? Rasa-rasanya baru kemarin ia mendapatkan perawatan untuk mesin-mesin di dalam tubuhnya.

"Wah, Rin-chan, jangan-jangan ini ciuman pertamamu ya," goda Meiko membuat wajah Rin makin merah. Rin menoleh ke Len, yang mash terpaku dan sedang ada pertempuran di dalam hatinya.

"Len juga belum pernah ciuman kok," bela Rin, tidak mau dipojokkan sendirian.

Miku dan Meiko tertawa kecil melihat sikap Rin yang manis. Kaito hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan terus membaca brosur es krim yang ada di tangannya sementara Luka sibuk membaca buku di sofanya tanpa terpengaruh dengan suasana di sekitarnya.

"Tenang saja Rin, toh VOCALOID itu kan tidak punya hormone, ciuman itu hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan berpegangan tangan," kata Miku yang sudah berpengalaman mencium banyak laki-laki karena banyaknya lagu cinta yang ia nyanyikan.

"Itu benar, jadi tidak perlu takut," tambah Meiko, sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Rin yang segera diprotes VOCALOID bertubuh paling kecil itu.

"Iya sih, tapi aku tadinya kan berharap ciuman pertamaku dengan orang yang aku sukai," kata Rin, sedikit kecewa. Miku dan Meiko saling pandang.

"Memangnya kau suka siapa?" tanya mereka berbarengan.

Rin menggeleng. "Belum, tapi suatu saat pasti ada kan," kata Rin. Miku dan Meiko hanya tersenyum.

Len hanya mampu mendengar percakapan mereka sampai di sana karena selanjutnya telinganya berdenging karena panas.

Kenapa ia merasa begitu gelisah dan marah? Ciuman pertama Rin dengan Gakupo? Kenapa ia merasa tidak rela?

Dan lagi, 'orang yang disukai' Rin…. Tidak…

Len memejamkan mata dan berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Namun, ia tidak bisa menghilangkan gejolak hatinya.

Rin…

IoI

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak lahir, Len tidak bisa tidur. Padahal tidur bagi VOCALOID hanya berupa mematikan mesin saja. Namun, kenapa ia tidak bisa tidur?

Len bangkit perlahan dari kasurnya yang dingin, ia menoleh ke sebelahnya dimana Rin tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Len mendesah. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya? Kenapa ia merasa gelisah?

Padahal ia tidak benci Gakupo, hanya saja kenapa setelah mendengar ia akan berduet dengan Rin dan berciuman dengan kembarannya itu, Len ingin membunuh Gakupo saat itu juga?

Len menatap Rin dan membelai rambut pirang Rin yang lembut.

Mendengar Rin menyebutkan 'orang yang disukai' juga membuatnya panas. Jujur saja, Len tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Ia pikir ia akan terus bersama dengan Rin, terus selamanya. Tidak pernah terbesit di benaknya bahwa suatu saat Rin ataupun dirinya akan jatuh cinta dengan orang lain dan berpisah.

Itukah yang membuatnya gelisah? Karena ia takut Rin dan dirinya akan berpisah?

Apakah dirinya seorang tidak cukup untuk Rin? Apa Rin menginginkan yang lebih baik dari dirinya?

Memang Len itu terlalu manis untuk ukuran gender laki-laki, suaranya pun tinggi dan tubuhnya kecil. Tapi bukankah ia selalu setia menuruti permintaan Rin yang egois? Bukankah ia selalu berada di samping Rin? Apakah Rin menginginkan laki-laki seperti Gakupo, yang tampan dan tinggi, bersuara berat dan masculine?

Len merasakan hatinya terasa sakit, ia menggenggam bagian depan piyamanya di depan dadanya. Kenapa? Sebenarnya perasaan apa ini?

Rin…

Len membaringkan dirinya di samping Rin dan mendekap Rin erat lalu perlahan tertidur dengan rasa sakit dan ngilu yang tak henti-hentinya menyerang dadanya.

IoI

Len selama ini tidak pernah sadar, selama ini hidupnya hanya seputar Rin saja. Ia tidak pernah terpisah dengan kembarannya itu lebih dari beberapa jam saja. Sejak ia membuka matanya saat pertama kali bangun, ia melihat Rin. Sejak itu mereka selalu bersama. Tidak peduli betapa cerewet, berisik dan bossynya Rin, Len tidak pernah jera untuk tetap berada di samping kembarannya itu.

Namun, sekarang, Len sadar bahwa mungkin suatu saat Rin akan pergi dari sisinya.

Mungkin suatu saat Rin akan bosan dengan dirinya.

Tempat Len berada sekarang mungkin akan digantikan oleh orang lain. Tangan Len yang menggandeng Rin akan digantikan oleh orang lain.

Len merasa sangat gelisah memikirkan hal itu, lebih dari gelisah hingga ia ingin menangis saat Rin menggandeng tangannya saat mereka berjalan menuju studio rekaman.

Apakah suatu saat nanti Rin akan pergi dari sisinya dan ia harus hidup sendirian?

Len tidak sanggup membayangkannya.

Perasaannya makin memburuk ketika memasuki studio rekaman. Melihat bagaimana Rin segera melepas tangannya dan menghampiri Gakupo yang ada di seberang ruangan, Len merasa sangat sakit dan terluka.

Apakah nantinya Rin akan mengabaikannya seperti ini?

Sudah rahasia umum bahwa si kembar Kagamine selalu bersama, meski Len tidak punya jadwal rekaman hari ini, ia tetap berada di studio menemani Rin yang akan rekaman lagu duetnya dengan Gakupo.

Memandang mereka berdua dari jauh membuat Len merasa sakit.

Apakah nantinya ia juga akan memandang Rin bersama dengan orang lain dari kejauhan seperti ini?

Saat rekaman dimulai, hati Len berdebar begitu kencang mendengar bagaimana suara Rin menyatu dengan lembut dengan suara Gakupo yang maskulin.

Bagusnya… seperti lagu cinta sepasang kekasih…

Ia dan Rin tidak pernah bisa menyanyikan lagu seperti itu, karena suara Len tidak jauh berbeda dari Rin sehingga mereka tidak bisa menyanyikan lagu yang romantis.

Len memejamkan matanya, ia ingin menangis…

Tidak… ia lah yang diciptakan bersama dengan Rin, karena itu seharusnya ia bersama dengan Rin hingga ia mati.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa lagu duet Rin dengan Gakupo membuatnya terasa sakit? Apakah Rin memang ditakdirkan untuk terpisah darinya?

Penyiksaan bagi Len belum selesai saat Rin dan Gakupo menyelesaikan rekamannya, namun akan mulai membuat PV untuk lagu mereka.

Rin dan Gakupo berganti kostum dan mereka pun diberi pengarahan ole sutradara bagaimana mereka akan berakting di depan kamera.

Len memandang semuanya dari jauh, seperti orang yang terlupakan. Wajahnya begitu suram, tak bisa tersenyum sedikit pun.

Saat rekaman dimulai, Rin dan Gakupo mulai berakting di depan kamera. Rin terlihat… cantik… seperti seorang gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta…

Len merasa mesin ditubuhnya menjadi semakin panas saat Gakupo mendekati Rin dan memeluknya.

Len lah yang biasanya memeluk Rin.

Gakupo membelai lembut poni Rin sambil terus melantunkan lagunya membuat wajah Rin memerah.

Len lah yang biasanya menyentuh Rin.

Saat mereka berdua makin dekat, Len ingin menutup matanya namun tidak mampu, Gakupo menarik Rin hingga mereka berciuman membelakangi kamera.

DEG!

Len bisa merasakan dan mendengar mesin di tubuh berdenging dan bersuara seperti rusak. Hatinya berdebar begitu keras hingga terasa sangat sakit.

Len… belum pernah mencium Rin seperti itu.

"Ok, acting kalian bagus sekali, kita istirahat dulu sebelum melanjutkan syutingnya," kata sutradara. Len melihat Rin menghampirinya dengan wajah senang.

"Len!" panggilnya sambil melambai.

"Bagaimana? Aktingku bagus tidak?" tanya Rin, kelihatan sekali ia ingin dipuji. Namun Len tidak bisa memujinya, ia hanya menatap Rin lurus, membuat kembarannya bingung.

"Len?" tanya Rin bingung. Rin sangat kaget saat tiba-tiba Len menarik tangannya dan membawa mereka keluar ruangan.

"Len, kita mau kemana?" tanya Rin kebingungan, namun Len tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya diam dan terus berjalan menarik Rin bersamanya. Ia hanya ingin pergi ke tempat sepi dimana hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

Mereka menaiki lift dan menuju atap. Rin kebingungan, Len bersikap sangat aneh membuatnya khawatir.

"Len?" Rin mencoba memanggilnya lagi, mereka telah berada di atap gedung dimana langit biru membentang dan angin bertiup cukup kencang. Di sini, hanya ada mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba, Len menarik tangan Rin yang sejak tadi ia pegang dan mencium Rin di bibirnya.

Mata Rin membelalak, namun Len memejamkan matanya.

Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung sepersekian detik sebelum Len mundur dan memandang Rin yang wajahnya memerah namun nampak bingung.

"Len… kenapa?" tanya Rin, perlahan meraba bibinya yang jari-jari tangannya. Len sendiri wajahnya sudah merona dan tak mampu memandang mata Rin.

Yang ia tahu, yang ia rasakan, ia harus membersihkan bibir Rin yang mungil dan lembut dari ciumannya dengan Gakupo.

"Maaf Rin…," kata Len. Rin terdiam mendengarnya.

"Tapi… aku tidak suka… melihat kamu… berciuman dengan Gakupo…," kata Len, sedikit terbata-bata.

"A-aku tahu kamu ingin 'ciuman pertamamu' dengan 'orang yang kau sukai' tapi… aku… aku juga…," kata Len terputus, wajahnya begitu merah sekarang. Rin memandangnya dengan bingung dan wajah merah.

"Aku… menyukaimu Rin," kata Len, memejamkan matanya dan merasakan bagaimana hatinya berdebar begitu keras.

Itu benar, itulah yang terjadi padanya.

Ia jatuh cinta pada Rin.

Sejak dulu, sejak pertama ia membuka matanya, sejak ia pertama kali melihat Rin.

"Aku… cinta padamu, lebih dari teman, keluarga, saudara… aku mencintaimu," kata Len lebih mantap manatap Rin lurus dengan semburat merah merona di pipinya.

Rin terkejut dan wajahnya menjadi semakin merah. Dadanya sendiri berdetak begitu kencang.

"Len…," gumamnya.

Len tersentak, sadar apa yang baru ia katakan.

"Ah, maksudku bukan memaksamu menyukaiku, maksudku… aku mencintaimu Rin, tapi… tapi… bila memang kamu suka orang lain… ukh… tidak apa-apa… maksudku…," Len merasakan matanya berair.

Membayangkan dirinya sendirian ketika Rin meninggalkannya karena Rin mencintai orang lain, Len merasa begitu sedih dan terluka.

Tapi, demi Rin… asal Rin bahagia…

Namun, semua kekhawatiran Len lenyap saat ia merasakan sesuatu mengecup bibirnya, dan matanya membelalak saat ia melihat Rin yang tengah menciumnya. Rin merangkul lehernya dan menarik Len agar merunduk untuk bertemu bibirnya. Rin menarik kepalanya, namun tidak melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dari pundak Len.

"Len bodoh, harusnya kau dengar dulu jawabanku," kata Rin membuat Len termenung.

"Rin?" tanya Len bingung.

Rin memeluknya, bersandar pada dada Len, Len dengan canggung memeluknya.

"Aku sendiri… baru saja sadar… siapa orang yang aku sukai…," kata Rin, tersenyum lembut di dalam dekapan Len.

"Yang aku sukai… itu Kagamine Len," kata Rin menatap Len dengan wajahnya yang sedikit merah namun senyuman lembut terpulas di bibirnya.

"R-rin…," Len tidak mampu mengucapkan apa-apa, hanya mampu memandang Rin sementara wajahnya menjadi semakin merah.

"Oh ya, untuk klarifikasi, aku tidak berciuman dengan Gakupo-nii kok," tambah Rin.

"Eh?" Len tersentak.

"Tadi itu, Gakupo-nii sengaja menciumku membelakangi kamera, padahal bibirnya tidak menyentuh bibirku tapi kami kelihatan seperti sedang berciuman kan?" tanya Rin, sambil tersenyum. Wajah Len merona merah mendengarnya.

"Ja-jadi…," Rin tertawa mendengar Len yang terbata-bata.

"Itu tadi ciuman pertamaku… uhm tidak, itu ciuman pertama kita," kata Rin membuat wajah Len sukses memerah.

"Uhk…," Len merasa sangat malu, menutupi bibirnya dengan tangannya sementara Rin tertawa.

"Len," panggil Rin, masih berada di dalam dekapan Len. Len memandang kembarannya itu.

"Apakah kita… akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Rin terlihat khawatir.

Len langsung sadar apa yang dimaksud Rin. Incest ya? Apa itu berlaku juga untuk mereka, meski mereka secara official bukan saudara kembar, tapi tetap banyak fans yang tidak suka hubungan 'incest' mereka di beberapa lagu mereka.

"Aku tidak peduli, selama aku bersamamu, tidak apa-apa," kata Len menyandarkan dahinya ke dahi Rin, Rin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Len, cium aku lagi," pinta Rin, lalu memejamkan matanya. Len tersentak mendengarnya namun ia hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengecup bibir Rin.

Sementara itu…

"Akhirnya, mereka bersama juga…," bisik Miku, memandang Rin dan Len yang tengah berciuman dari jauh dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Dasar anak muda, akhirnya sadar juga," timpal Meiko sambil menyeringai.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kaito sedikit cemas.

"Tidak akan apa-apa, aku yakin mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama," tambah Luka, memandang si kembar dengan lembut.

"Untung aku tidak mencium Rin, kalau tidak apa yang akan diperbuat Len padaku?" gumam Gakupo.

"Uh…teman-teman… tidak kah kita harusnya menghentikan mereka?" tanya Gumi yang ternyata juga hadir sejak tadi Gakupo rekaman namun tidak ada yang sadar saja.

Mereka semua kembali beralih melihat Rin dan Len yang berciuman dan mendekap satu sama lain begitu erat hingga tidak jelas itu tangan siapa yang mendekap siapa.

"Bukankah VOCALOID itu tidak punya hormone, jadi tenang saja," kata Kaito.

"Uh…tapi aku jadi ragu…," kata Gumi, melihat bagaimana tampaknya baju Rin mulai terbuka dan lepas dari pundaknya.

"Tapi VOCALOID itu tidak bisa bereproduksi kok….," kata Luka namun mereka semua diam kembali saat Rin memekik karena tangan Len menyelinap ke dalam roknya yang pendek.

Semua VOCALOID yang tengah mengintip dari balik pintu hanya terdiam dengan wajah merah.

"Tidak bisa bereproduksi… bukan berarti tidak bisa… seks kan?" tanya Miku.

Tidak ada VOCALOID di sana yang tahu jawabannya.

Semuanya segera pergi dalam diam, meninggalkan si kembar Kagamine dengan entah-apa-yang-mereka-lanjutkan-setelah-itu.

Yang penting mereka berdua bahagia, bukan begitu?

Fin

* * *

><p>Hampir nyerempet lemon, tapi gak jadi. VOCALOID di sini gak bisa seks kok, apa yang dilakukan Len itu semata-mata karena ia pengen menjelajahi semua bagian tubuh Rin karena nggak pengen kecolongan orang lain. Hahaha…<p>

Silahkan reviewnya!


End file.
